A Timeless Song
by Kay3
Summary: What happens when international music super star , Candice Ishi, who has anything she could ever want, except for what her heart truely desires, stumbles into the past and meets the coldhearted Youkai Prince? Sess/OC Romance.
1. Default Chapter

A/N. Hey guys this is my third fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Right now I'm trying to finish up chapter 15 for my other story Revenge Tastes So Sweet. It should be out soon. Oh well... please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!(PRETTY PLEASE)  
  
Peace&Love  
  
Kara  
  
A Timeless Song  
  
Chapter One : The Winner Is.......  
  
The long black limo moved slowly down the streets of Tokyo. She was tired. This tiredness caused by the jet lag and an overall lack of sleep. So was the life of an international star! She couldn't complain. She was Candice Ishi .....formally known as the Multi-artist! She could have anything she wanted and more. The price of her necklace alone could equal one 'small' Beverly hills mansion! The fingered the necklace absentmindedly. What in the world had possessed her to buy it. It was quite a simple design really, just a silver chain where a light pink shard hung. It was quite a purchase ' The only one in the world' she remembered the shop keeper said. It made J Lo's ring look cheap.  
  
The limo moved steadily along. She'd just finished doing a Meet n' Greet at one of the local malls. Now Candice was on her way to some television station to announce the winner of the 'Meet Candice Ishi Contest' where she would spend four weeks with one luck fan! Then she'd sing her new single Dirrty.  
  
' Hurray!' she thought sarcastically ' I get to spend a month with some Japanese family that I don't even know!...Oh man I should have listened in those Japanese lessons!' Her pouty , glossed lips frowned. She didn't know how she was going to get through this.  
  
The limo finally stopped in front of the television station. Peering out of the tinted windows she saw hundreds of fans. Screaming, crying, holding posters pens, cameras etc. all waiting for her. This part always confused her. Looking towards the side walk once again she saw makeshift bedding lining the streets indicating that some people went as far as to sleep outdoors to catch a glimps of her. It was flattering but at the same time scary. To herself she was just a simple girl from new York who just happened to be able to sing. Running her well manicured fingers through her shoulder length brown hair she sighed. "Ok Candice you can do this." she said quietly to herself.  
  
The limo door opened and she stepped out, body guards all around her. The screams of the crowd rung in her ears. Walking to the front doors of the building was always a scary ordeal. People basically clawed at her. She tried not to get too close to the crowd but occasionally she would stop and sign autographs for fans. Sometimes she would get too close and a fan would try to pull her into the crowed, but luckily her body guards were there to pry the crazed fan off of her.  
  
Candice breathed a sigh of relief once they were inside the safety of the station. Almost suddenly a group of attendants approached and ushered her upstairs to the set where the show was taking place. She guessed she was very late because they didn't even send her to a dressing room.  
  
Standing off to they side of the set , she took a deep breath as they quickly placed a small microphone on her shirt and the makeup artist was powdering her dark honey colored skin and putting a bit of lavender eye shadow on her to bring out the amazing color of her green eyes. The next thing she knew ,her name was announced and she was basically pushed onto the stage.  
  
Plastering the schooled smile on her face she surned to the audience and waved a bit then took her seat next to the announcer. The announcer asked her the regular questions that she usually got. For example what her new album was like?, How she felt about it? When would it be out? . She answered the questions like she had heard them a million times before..in truth she probably had. The translator relayed her answers to the announcer who just nodded his head and said something else in Japanese.  
  
Finally they handed her a piece of paper with the results of the contest. She looked to the crowd who in turn was looking at her expectantly. She took a deep breath. 


	2. The Bone Eater's Well

Chapter 2: The Bone Eater's Well  
  
Candice scanned the crowd and took a deep breath.  
  
"The lucky winner is Higurashi Kagome!"  
  
Meanwhile , 500 years in the past by the bone eater's well.......  
  
"Kagome !Baka get out of the way!" scowled Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha was extreemly tense considering they were fighting one of Naraku's offspring. What made matters worse was that Inu-Yasha's brother Sesshoumaru had come at about the same time. It had basically turned into a three way battle. Inu-Yasha weilded Tetsusaiga (A/N correctly pronounced Tessaiga. 'tsu' in english is a gollatal stop aka a speech pause, which basically means to make the first 's' sound in the word longer.Tet-sai-ga becomes Tes- saiga) batteling Naraku's offspring and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru weilded Toukijin against Naraku's offspring and Inu-Yasha. While Naraku's offspring just tried to smash everything in its path. Needless to say this wasn't one of Naraku's smarter offspring.  
  
Inu-Yasha swung Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru who simply moved in a graceful manner out of the way, while delivering an attack of his own to Naraku's offspring ,who at the moment was focused on smashing a tree in some obscure direction that wasn't the battelfield.  
  
" As always little brother, your attacks are sloppy.Was that an attempt to strike me?" Sesshoumaru taunted.  
  
Inu-Yasha scowled "I'll show you!You bastard!" Inu-Yasha gripped the sword tightly and swung to deliver the scar of wind.  
  
Just as the awesome power of Tetsusaiga sped towards Sesshoumaru, promising certain death. Naraku's offspring hit the Youkai Prince from the side in its attempt to smash the bush next to him. The blow Sesshoumaru recived from the monster sent him head first into the depths of the bone eaters well.  
  
IN THE PRESENT......  
  
In the present Candice was sitting in her limo which was moving slowly but surely through the busy streets of Tokyo, towards the Higurashi shrine. Her mannager had decided that during this ride she would endure another interview. So there she sat, ocasionally glancing out the window, while the reporter asked her questions.  
  
Holding a ballpoint pen a pad and a tape recorder , the reporter asked "So Miss Ishi, do you plan to live up to your name as the Multi-artist on your next album?"  
  
Candice was bored with these questions.She heard them all the time and she always gave the same answer. "Yes I believe the album will uphold that image. There are some songs that are blues, pop, R&B,rock, punk, there's even a spanish song on there! I feel bad for the person who has to stack the CD's they won't know what genera to put it in!" she laughed lightly  
  
The reporter continued " What tracks would you say you're most proud of on your album?"  
  
Candice thought for a moment. She was proud of all her songs. "Well I think track 14 Best of Me is great and the colaberation I did with Aretha Franklin on a remake of her song Respect is great I'm incredibly proud of it!"  
  
As the reporter began to ask another question the limo suddenly came to a stop. They were at the shrine.  
  
Candice looked out the window to see the place where she would be staying for a month. It looked really simple and peaceful. Stepping out of the limo she stretched and took a deep breath. 'Hmmm this place looks so tranquil...they probably won't be that weird....' She waited as the limo driver got her bags from the back.  
  
Her driver retrived her bags and started up the stairs.Candice spoke."Oh Tim its ok I can carry the bags myself. You an go and drop the reporter off." She took her bags from the driver and headed up the stairs, watching as the limo sped off.  
  
She climbed up the stairs to the shrine and was met by the sight of a crowd of people.' Oh man!How can I get by without being seen?' She took a deep breah 'I'll just have to hide..but where?' She scanned the area for a good hiding place..'Ugh where can I hide untill they leave?' Just then Candice spotted a place 'Great a well house..no one will for me there!'  
  
Candice made a mad dash for the well house and quickly slipped inside. She held her breath hoping no one had seen her. After waiting a few moments to see if the crowd would banng down the door, all she heard was silence. Satisfied, she let out the breath she was holding and slid down the wall she was leaning against to the floor.  
  
For a moment all was quiet but then she heard a faint noise. ' Growling........' She listened harder. It was faint but it seemed to be comming from the well. ' They must have a dog that fell in the well!' She got up and walked slowlt towards the well intent on saving the poor thing. She reached the lip of the well and peered down. IIt was quite dark so she couldn't really see. The next thing she knew she was hanging in the air with a hand around her neck, looking into....golden eyes!!!! 


End file.
